Poursuite
by histoirede
Summary: Takami réfléchit aux actions de Sakuraba durant la montée du Mont Fuji du tome 11.


Titre : Poursuite  
Disclaimer : Takami et Sakuraba appartiennt à Inagaki et Murata.  
Note : Cette fic se passe durant le tome 11, au cas où ce ne serait pas évident.

J'ai sincèrement cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.  
Mais j'étais incapable de m'empêcher de lui courir après.  
Auriez-vous pu à ma place ?

Il arrêtait d'être une idole.  
Sa détermination ces derniers temps m'avait déjà enchanté, et je voyais ses capacités atteindre celles de l'élite. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il irait jusque-là. Je n'avais pas osé le souhaiter.  
Après tout, c'était sa vie, et c'était sûrement bête de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité pour une simple activité extra-scolaire.  
Mais... Sakuraba Haruto était fait pour jouer au football américain, pour être un receveur... pas un mannequin. Même s'il avait le physique de la profession.  
…… et il arrêtait.

Cette phrase, je ne l'avais vue venir de nulle part.  
La veille encore, nous étions en froid. Je n'osais plus lui parler après m'être conduit comme celui qui savait tout, comme celui qui pouvait choisir la destinée de Sakuraba. Je n'avais été qu'égoïste dans le coup de poing que je lui avais donné.  
J'avais bien vu qu'il avait été aussi interloqué par le geste que le reste de l'assistance, mais son regard n'avait plus regardé le mien, même pour chercher une explication.  
Je le pensais fâché.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il renonçait à son métier, comment sa frustration de ne pas progresser avait pu le mener à cette décision.  
Mais pourquoi venait-il me le dire à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Shôgun, à Shin, à toute l'équipe réunie ?

C'était à cause de cette question que je lui courais après, pour cette simple question que je sentais ma jambe lâcher sous mon pas quasiment à chaque fois que je m'appuyais sur mon pied droit.  
Nous avions déjà bien devancé le groupe quand arriva la première rangée d'escaliers.  
Si on pouvait appeler ça des escaliers.  
Certaines marches faisaient plus d'un mètre de haut, et la montée s'apparentait plus à de l'escalade.  
Ce qui ne me gênait pas vraiment, mais Sakuraba allait sûrement me distancer alors que j'étais sur le point de le rattraper, et mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien.  
Je me hâtai à grimper les premières marches à la suite de Sakuraba, mais je me retrouvai sur les genoux alors que ma jambe droite cédait après trop d'efforts.

Je dus faire du bruit, parce que Sakuraba se retourna pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait dépassé en début d'ascension.  
Je me sentais bête, à genoux sur la quatrième marche, réalisant qu'il se serait arrêté si je m'étais écroulé plus tôt.

Après quelques secondes de silence où je restai à terre, Sakuraba rebroussa chemin et descendit les cinq marches qu'il avait d'avance sur moi.  
Le temps qu'il arrive à la marche juste au-dessus de celle où je me trouvais, je m'étais relevé. Il me sourit et tendit sa main, que j'attrapai avec reconnaissance pour monter la marche suivante.  
Ma jambe droite tremblait encore légèrement et je savais que je n'aurai d'autre choix que de repartir à une allure plus modérée.  
Je me retrouvai sur la même marche que lui à le regarder dans les yeux, aucun de nous vraiment capable de dire quelque chose.  
Ca ne me semblait pas vraiment grave, vu qu'apparemment il n'était plus fâché.

- Je suis... vraiment désolé. ... pour le coup de poing.

Je m'étais déjà excusé, mais je pensais que c'était la seule chose à lui dire pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais plus fâché des paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

- ... ça m'a remis les idées en place.

Il continuait de me sourire, mais n'élabora pas.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il voulait parler.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Hein ?  
- Vos genoux, vous êtes tombé, ça va ?  
- Juste ma jambe. Tu sais, ma blessure... Ce n'était pas facile de te rattraper.  
- C'était peut-être le but.

Je me tus.  
Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air fâché que je l'aie rattrapé.

- Vous redescendez ?

Je restai interloqué une seconde.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? On peut repartir.

Il répondit par un sourire.

- A un rythme moins soutenu ?  
- De préférence. Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas d'avoir deux trains de retard… peut-être que la prochaine fois que je te rattraperai, je me souviendrai de ce que je voulais te dire le cas échéant.  
- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?  
- Je n'ai pas passé la dernière heure à faire de l'hyper-ventilation pour rien, il me semble.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- ... je retrouverai mes mots d'ici le sommet, je pense. Allez, on repart.  
- A un rythme moins soutenu tout de même. Si vous mourrez sur le chemin je risque de me faire accuser.  
- Désopilant.

Je montai la prochaine marche avant lui et nous continuâmes notre route plus ou moins côte à côté, avec une longueur d'avance sur le reste de l'équipe.

Je n'avais pas pu poser la simple question "pourquoi moi ?". Pourquoi es-tu venu me le dire ?  
Ou plutôt : comment as-tu pu comprendre tout ce que j'espérais avec un coup de poing ?

Je crois en lui. J'ai toujours cru en lui.  
Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en rendrait compte un jour.

Je n'avais de toute façon pas assez de souffle pour discuter pendant la montée, que nous entretenions à un rythme soutenu, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé Sakuraba.  
Et puis penser occupe déjà tellement l'esprit…


End file.
